


quiet

by frausorge



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: One hour till the council meets, and Jyn just needs—





	quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> A treat for Artemis1000.

_Quiet._ One hour till the council meets, and Jyn just needs— up, up, to that niche overlooking the central well— and someone's already at the railing. 

Her boots are thin, the palm she holds out soft, her eyes shrewdly assessing. "Leia Organa," she says. "I'm here with my father."

Jyn swallows hard. "Jyn. Unaffiliated."

Leia nods. "Well— I'll leave you to it." But Jyn catches her elbow. 

"I could use some company."

Leia tilts her head, studying Jyn's face. She smiles.

Jyn crumples the smooth fabric at Leia's hips, yanks some hair free of those coils. It helps a little.


End file.
